Sunshine and Rainbows
by Cinostheechidna
Summary: What happens when Spider-Man's sister dates his best friend? Will it turn out to be what the title says, or will it crash and burn? AU Harry/OC (Rated T because of minor language, so if you're not fond of cussing, don't read. Also, some hints of Harry/Peter, but nothing definite) ON HIATUS(Also, warning, this is extremely outdated. I am currently revising it.)
1. May 28th

[A/N]: I've wanted to make a HarryxOC fic for a while now! But I thought it might not go over well. I myself prefer him with Peter(mostly ^^;) or Gwen, but I wanted to test myself. It's a test of if I can stand the fact that I'm writing an OC with someone besides another OC. It's also a challenge of ooc. In layman's terms, making sure Harry's in character, and that I can keep this OC as a stable character. I don't want her main trait to just be her love of course. This will be my first first person story, and man does it feel weird writing it, but hey, it's another test. Also, the idea of this character came from browsing allthebadsonicstuff on tumblr, and this direct quote, "Fanta~ I think shadow would kill sonic for dating his sister you know, if he actually had one and this wasn't just a bad fc". So, make of that what you will.

**(I do not own Spider-Man, Harry, or any characters besides Kim, they are all copyright Marvel)**

TL;DR: Wish me luck on this test!

* * *

May 28th, 20XX

Dear Diary,

Before I met my brother, I was raised by these really freakin' stern people. I mean like "hang up your coat or you're grounded for a month!" stern. You could call it abuse, but I dealt with it. They might've been the worst part of my life, but compared to most kids my life was like rainbow kitty sunshine. At one point I thought they were doing it for me, and now I think that's a fact, but shortly after thinking that, I thought, "but they're not even my real parents."

They wanted me to be like my real father, a scientist. I didn't like science, but they tried to make me like it when I was too young to say no.

They continued to force science on me until I turned seventeen. I got fed up with it and ran away. We lived all the way in England, away from my actual family, so I had to take a plane to get where to New York, the place where my parents had lived. I had a small part-time job as a substitute teacher. Luckily for me the teacher was out sick most of the time, so I got paid nicely. I had enough for a one-way plane ride, and that was good enough for me.

I've always known about my real mother and father, but I was genuinely surprised to find out that I had a sibling. We were twins in fact! Just think, you're walking down the streets of Queens, looking at all the sights, then... A stranger walks by and you're all like, "That guy looks a lot like me. Heh." Then you walk closer to him to talk to him because he's just sooooo interesting, and you find out his last name is the same as yours! Well, to be fair, I told him my adoptive last name before he told me his.

So, how should one react to your brother being Spiderman? Well, before we get into that, how do you find out such a thing? After we confirmed that we were in fact twins, which explains why I never got to see my birth certificate now that I think about it, I got to live in my aunt's house with my brother. He left a lot, and after school he didn't come home for hours. It was half a year after the Lizard attack. I've always been the worrisome type and- Nope. Couldn't keep a straight face.

I was getting suspiscous of Peter, even though he was my brother, I could tell he was hiding something. It made me feel bad not knowing, and everyday he'd come home with bruises and seeing them made me feel like I had them too. It was strange, and I couldn't explain it. I still am not a scientist, though I have picked up a few things about the body, which is the only science-y thing I actually cared- cared? Is that the right word? Eh, it doesn't matter.

It was usually around the night hours when Peter got back from what he called "hanging out with friends", but I for one know he has no friends whatsoever. Well, I guess there's that one girl, but she's, ehm, not really, um, I... I just don't like her, okay? Sheesh. Anyways, I turned my back and laid under the cover of my top bunk, hoping I could at least get a good glimpse of Peter in his suit, then, I could catch him, RED HANDED. I'm not sorry.

Oh wait! Did I even tell you how I got the bunk bed? It's a funny story really. There weren't any guest rooms, and I didn't want to sleep on the couch, so I suggested getting a bunk bed! I thought it was a great idea. I wanted to be as close to my bro as possible! Aunt May agreed, but Peter was like, "Nononononononononono" and just kept saying it until he got up the stairs to his room. We got it anyway. Two is more than one you know. Peter was piiiisssed! I know why now of course, but back then, it caused a few arguments. Looking back, it seemed really cheesy how we both apologized at he same time.

I heard him come in through the window of all places. Yeah, most nights I was asleep when he came in, but that's just because I was raised to go to bed at like nine pm. I actually tried to convince Peter to go to bed at the same time at some point. Heh, seventeen year old me was pretty awkward, but anyways... I turned over to look down at Peter. He must've known I was getting ready to do this 'cuz when I hung upside down off of my bed to peek at the lower bunk, he was under the cover, and all that was uncovered was his head. I found it funny that he was trying to hide from me, his own sister.

The only problem was, that I could see part of his suit. I just burst out laughing. So much so, I fell off of the bed. That hurt a lot. I sprained and slightly cracked my wrist by falling on it, so I immediately screamed after the laughing.

Peter jumped out of the covers to make sure that I was okay. I was touched that he cared enough about my well-being to endanger his secret. I guess he knew I would never tell anybody. I really really wanted to though. I had to go to the hospital for my wrist, but it was worth it for knowing my brother was Spider-Man.

So, it's been two years since I met my twin brother for the first time, and now we're graduating! I never thought this moment would come, and as excited as I was for us, that wasn't as big as this... other thing... Someone was coming home...

Someone...

Rich... (and famous)

AND SO FREAKING CUTE, OMIGOD! Have you guessed who it is yet? Harry freaking Osborn! Yeah that guy from those magazines! He's just so charming, in appearance and personality... Ehm, sorry(why am I apologizing to myself, ehhh, I'm as weird as my brother), but he's just so cute, and by cute, I mean hot. Like really really hot. I want to meet him so badly! And Teen Cheat has announced a contest to be his girlfriend for a day! I'm so entering, and I know I'm going to win, because I have my brother on my side. I know a lot of girls probably will do the same thing, but I don't care! I'm just gonna say it was my idea. I'm going to make Peter let me use his computer and email to enter twice! And it's going to work. I know it will! Just watch! Or read. Heh.

I can't wait! Why am I using so many exclamation points?! Hah, I love breaking the fourth wall.

~Sincerely, Kim

* * *

[A/N]: Sorry if this is all a bit to take in. And I'm super sorry about that lame name of "Teen Cheat" It was all I could think of. I'll be making every odd numbered chapter a diary entry of the previous day, week, month, year, just whenever the chapter before takes place, so feel free to skip those. So, what do you think? This is a diary entry, she knows what's happened, so it's not going to be as detailed, or even as long, as even numbered chapters. I will explain a few things later though... Maybe. I can't wait to introduce the sass master himself, and surprisingly I'm excited to write how someone with a sassy personality reacts to someone with a more bubbly personality.


	2. Emails and Winners

[A/N]: **(I only own Kim, the rest of the characters are copyright Marvel)**

* * *

After school I usually found myself laying on my bed with my laptop nearby, whether it's in my hands or next to me doing nothing.

_What am I doing?,_ I asked myself. I wanted to- no, needed, to check the Oscorp site. I had read in Teen Cheat that there was a special contest going on.

That contest involved getting to date one of the hottest guys in the whole world, Harry Osborn. It seemed suspiscious, but like I care. I want that date. I need it.

Directly below me was my brother, older only by mere minutes. He just texted away to his "girlfriend" Gwen Stacy. I despised that girl. Only problem is, I can't think of why. It's probably somewhere in science, but, eh, screw science.

I flopped off of my bed partially to see my brother upside-down. He turned to look at me, then back to his phone.

"I need your computer and email." I said bluntly. He gave me a weird look before returning to his phone. "Don't you have a laptop? And an email?"

"Yes. But this is for something important." I said with urgency. He laughed quietly, still texting. "If it's for one of those free movie sites, the answer is no." his tone grew more serious with the last words.

"Peter! My life depends on it!" I exclaimed. He didn't say anything. His phone beeped a few times.

I started to get dizzy, so I grabbed the rungs of the ladder built into the bunk bed, and swung myself onto the ground.

I pulled the chair from Peter's desk slightly, making enough noise to get his attention. He threw his phone down and rushed towards me to pull me away from the computer.

"If you don't let me use the computer I'll tell!" I shouted. I assumed at first Aunt May might've heard. Unfortunately she didn't. "What are you, five?" Peter said as we tumbled back onto his bed. I wasn't hurt, on the outside at least.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll tell your secret to everyone at school. I'm dead serious." I said with dignity, trying not to sound like I'm faking. To be honest, I would never in a million years tell anyone Peter was Spider-Man. That'd put me in danger too.

He pushed me off of him. "Mother hubbard..." Peter said under his breath. I still heard it.

"Can you at least tell me what it's for?" Peter asked as he reached for his phone and started texting again.

"Do you hafta know?" I asked when the Vaio turned on.

"No, you're just using my email account, I should just wait until I get a random email with cookies."

"Internet cookies are really good though! I found this cool recipe and-"

"..." not even a laugh. Ah come on! That was a good one. Yeah when Spider-Man does it, it's great, but when I make a joke I get silence? Tough crowd. Well, I guess my brother is tough, seeing as how he's Spider-Man. Get it? Haha...

"Fine. It's for a contest. I need another email to sign up twice, that way I have a better shot at being picked. Two in one-hundred is better than one."

"What kind of contest?" Peter actually put his phone down to face me.

"It's for Oscorp. If I win, I'll be Harry Osborn's girlfriend for a day." I muttered. I didn't really want Peter to hear me, as it was a pretty embarrassing subject.

"Did you just say Harry Osborn?" he got off of the bed to lean up against my chair to see what I was looking at.

"Yes..." I said softly.

"Why? That guy's such a player. Have you seen how many models he's been with?" I turned my head to stare at him angrily. Kind of like saying, "what da hell you just say?" without actually saying it. He avoided eye contact.

"Because he's hot." I turned back to the Sony Vaio. "Idiot." I added as an afterthought.

"No he's not."

"Lol, just keep denying it bro. I know you read my magazines."

"How do you-"

"There are tears on the pictures of Harry. I didn't want to ask why. In fact, I'm still afraid to ask why." Every time I went to take one of my magazines with Harry on the front, there'd be tear stains on them. I knew it had to be Peter taking the magazines, 'cause when I asked Aunt May if she made those stains, she said no. And I know I can trust my aunt. Peter? Ehm, he's... Tricky. I just figured he likes Harry the same way I do, and cries manly tears at the sight of him. What? That's really what I thought. The first time.

"You can't explain that, and don't even try." I said almost monotously.

"I... Won't... But you should know that I know Harry personally." Peter said in the same tone as I did. I stopped what I was doing suddenly. I got out of the chair, and pushed it into the desk all neat-like. I turned around to face my brother.

I charged towards him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He was rather sturdy, not even falling back with the weight of my powerful wild charge. It was apparently, not very effective.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I screamed. I was in full-on fangirl mode.

"Why would I?" he asked. His arms were up in the air.

"'Cause it's Harry freaking Osborn we're talking about here! The coolest guy-" I paused. I recieved an angry look from my brother. "-the coolest guy, besides you of course! Heh..."

I unwrapped my arms from around him and went back to the computer.

"I should've said I _knew _Harry, back when we were kids. He had to move to England for boarding school, and I haven't seen him since. Are you okay?" Peter gave me a puzzled look. I was hugging the keyboard, as much as someone can hug a keyboard at least. I was just staring off into space.

"Thank you. Truly thank you. It's not even my birthday..." I managed to breathe.

"I don't even..."

"We're both from England, and I'm his best friend's sister! Oh, we're so perfect for each other!" I said with my fists up to my mouth. I was smiling so hard, I couldn't even frown. Peter waved his hand as if to say, "I'm no longer interested."

He returned to his texting.

I finished putting in the email and sent it, hoping it would work. It did, and I was elated.

* * *

I looked around my empty office. In a week, all of this, would be mine.

I headed towards the elevator to go home. I spoke the floor I wanted to go to aloud, and the machine complied. I walked outside of the amazing building that was OsCorp- Oh, who am I kidding... I hate that place with a passion. The thought of having to run it makes my blood boil. The pretentious staff, the idiot interns, even the reason it exists. All of it, just to cure one disease.

My disease...

There was a limousine waiting for me. Once inside the back seat I began thinking about the contest issued earlier.

Entries had to be cut short, due to so many people entering. Well, that was my reasoning at least. I didn't want to have to pick through a thousand girls. I mean really, that's just too much.

Once at my penthouse I plopped down on my sofa with my phone in hand. checked the entries. Two in particular caught my eye. They had the same name, so I knew someone tried to enter twice, but the emails are what really caught my eye. One was from Kimberly Parker, and the other was from Peter Parker.

I put the phone down and stared up at the ceiling. I hadn't seen that guy in years, Peter I mean. He seemed to have slipped my mind these past years.

I picked up my phone and emailed him saying he, or she, I assume a friend, was the winner. I announced it on twitter, facebook, any site I could find that I had an account for. Though, before I sent the announcemets, I thought it would be funny if I embarassed him by saying his name instead of the on he/she sent.

I expected a response, and I got one just a few minutes later.

* * *

[A/N]: Sorry for such a long chapter! Yeah, when I said it was in first person I really meant it.


	3. May 29th

[A/N]: So short! ;^; I'm sorry for updating today's chapter with this. This is a chapter you can skip, if you don't care for foreshadowing, but from here on out the diary chapters will be important.

Also, yay, I finally made a cover! I was too lazy to make one for the last two chapters ^^;

**(I do not own spiderman, or any other character besides Kim. Besides Kim, all characters are copyright Marvel)**

* * *

May 29th, 20XX

Dear Diary,

Today I got my brother to help me win that contest! So my plan? Yeah it totally worked so far. Hopefully I should get a reply soon. I kept checking over and over, but Peter said to quit, so I'm keeping myself occupied by writing.

Crap, I just heard a ding come from the computer, I'm afraid to look. Peter just told me to stay still while he checked it out, just in case it was personal.

I don't get why he needs privacy from his own twin. If he's hiding something he knows I can sense it.

Hopefully it's not a confirmation email, those things are so annoying.

Though, chances of this backfiring are probably 75-25. And me winning in the end is the 25.

Ack, my handwritings's so shaky! I'm just nervous about what's going to happen with the email, I guess. Again, it's probably somewhere in science...

He just told me to come check it out, so I must leave you diary.

Fare thee well. Ha, I crack myself up sometimes.

~Sincerely Kim

* * *

[A/N]: Btw, I forgot to mention; I should be updating this once a day. Yeah, that's a little frequent, but I think it should be good.

Also thanks to all of you, Sunshine and Rainbows has hit 50 visitors! That might not be big to you, but it's just AMAZING to a new writer like me. Here's to hoping I can get 100! Cheers!


	4. Awkwardness and Co

[A/N]: It's long again :D Hopefully not too long.

(**I do not own anyone besides Kim, those characters are copyright Marvel)**

* * *

I climbed down the ladder of the bunk to join Peter at the computer.

What I saw made my drop to my knees.

"WHY?!" I yelled with all of my might. Peter just sat back in his chair laughing.

I scrambled for my laptop to check my twitter, which was the only site I was allowed to have an account for, and I saw Harry's newest tweet. He announced the winner of his contest as my brother, Peter Parker.

I climbed up the ladder and onto my bed. I plopped my head onto my pillow and screamed into it. The screaming shortly turned into sobbing.

Peter climbed up the ladder, but he didn't get onto my bed, he just stayed on the ladder. "Hey, you'll be okay." he said in a condescending way.

"No I won't... You're just saying that..." I said muffled.

"He was just a crush, it's not like you actually knew him."

"That's not why I'm hurt..." I said sobbing in between words. Peter climbed onto the bed and pried me off of the pillow. He hugged me sincerely. He must have sympathized.

"You'll get over him, trust me."

"As if... I can't believe he chose you! How is that even fair?"

"To be fair, you did enter twice." I pushed him away from me and scoffed. A gave him a look of, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Peter jumped down from my bed and went back to the computer to check and see if he had any other emails.

* * *

The next day, a car arrived at my house. Whoever was in the car had knocked on our door, and Peter and I both heard it.

We looked at eachother and smiled, knowing who it was that was knocking.

It was a Saturday, and it was rather nice outside. I ran down the stairs followed by my brother. It was like a race to get to the door, and I had won.

Peter was Spider-Man, so he was probably just letting me win. He stood on the first step, leaning against the rail, anxiously waiting for me to answer the door.

The knocking was replaced by a doorbell sounding off. I waited to answer the door just to spite him.

The door was glass, so when the guy at the door looked inside he could clearly see Peter on the front step. I hid behind a wall with my arm outstretched to reach the doorknob.

Peter waved to the guy outside, and the guy pressed the doorbell multiple times, he looked really aggravated.

We were lucky Aunt May wasn't home or else we wouldn't have gotten away with this.

The guy got fed up with our shenanigans and walked away from the door. He sat on the steps of the front porch with his face buried in his palms. He was holding a bouquet of flowers which were now put aside.

I finally opened the door, and I was still laughing, though you could see it, it was hard to hear.

The guy at the door was none other than Harry Osborn. My fangasms(not to be confused with... You know) were thankfully held in by the fact that I was still laughing.

Harry got up and turned to face me. "You are Kimberly, I presume?" he asked fancily. There might have been an aggravated tone in his voice, but if there was I didn't hear it. _He remembered my name!, _I thought.

I blushed to the point of my whole face turning red. "I-I-I-" that was all I could say. I stood there awkwardly staring at him. I

Peter crept up behind me and pinched me on the shoulder. My instant reflex was to swing a punch at him, and when I tried, he ducked. The spider sense... I should've known.

"What the hell?" I asked him. I felt so awkward. He stared me in the eye, and I felt like I knew what he was thinking.

I went back inside and shut the door behind me leaving my brother and my crush to talk.

* * *

It was like looking at a ghost. He was so much older now. I knew that girl was super awkward, but now I felt awkward. Just a bit less than her.

"So, um, what's up?" Peter asked. I was speechless. I didn't even think that he would remember me. I bent down to pick up my bouquet, and handed it to him, avoiding eye contact.

"Um, this is, for you." I couldn't believe how awkward all of this was. I was mad at myself for letting embarassment come to me like this, but it couldn't be helped. My whole face was red, even the dark red circles under my eyes turned a lighter shade.

"They're lovely!" Peter exclaimed as he took the flowers. He spun around on his toes with them, laughing shortly after he had done that. I laughed too. He was over-exaggerating and we both knew it.

We sat down on the porch steps and caught up to each other's lives. It was nothing really interesting until I asked Peter about that weird girl.

"So, who was that girl?" I wanted to add "weird" as an adjective, but if she was someone close he might have gotten offended.

"Oh, heh. That's Kim. She's my sister." he said nonchalantly. I sat there staring at him, my jaw had dropped. When we were kids, there was never a "Kim". _How could I not have_ known?, I asked myself.

"Y-Your sister? Like, blood-related?" I asked.

"Of course. We're actually twins." Peter looked embarassed. I know I was embarrassed. I felt bad for not knowing he had a sister all this time. It made me wonder where she was when Peter and I had hung out.

"How did I not know?" I had an expression of defeat.

"She didn't show up until a year or two ago." Peter patted me on the back. It didn't feel earned.

We continued to talk on the subject of his sister.

"You know, for being related to you, she's pretty cute." I teased.

"Heh, yeah I guess. Do you actually like her?" Peter leaned up against the wall surrounding the side of the steps.

"I like everybody." I lied. There were a lot of people I hated. Kimberly was not one of them, even if she was awkward.

Peter looked behind himself and smirked when he turned his head back to face me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I tugged at the dark circles under my eyes with two fingers each.

"Kim's been watching us this whole time." Peter said while laughing.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped off of the steps backward so that I faced the direction of the door. There was no-one there. I looked back angrily at Peter. He was still laughing.

I stood up and brushed my shoulders off.

"That wasn't funny." I mumbled.

"It totally was." Peter said, still laughing.

"Was. Not."

I sat back down next to him.

The sun was setting, and the limousine wasn't appearing. It had dropped me off, but now I was starting to wonder if it would ever return.

It was now night, around nine pm. The door behind us opened. Kimberly tried to creep up behind her brother. She got down on her knees and outstretched her hand to pinch him like he did to her, but Peter caught her hand immediately.

"Peter! You can't let me freaking win once can you?" she shouted. She seemed to have lost her awkwardness around me.

"Nope." came Peter's simple reply. He let go of her hand and she stood up.

I simply stared off into space, literally. It seemed like that limo was never going to come, but I didn't want to give in to worry and call for it to come.

"Well, it doesn't seem like the limo is coming, so, uh, would it be okay if I just stayed here for the night?" I stood up, and Peter did as well.

As soon as I asked the question Kimberly ran inside. The awkwardess was back.

"Of course, anything for a friend!" Peter grabbed the bouquet that was laying on the steps, and we walked inside.

* * *

[A/N]: TOO LONG x-x

Also, "Awkwardess" isn't an error. Yay for pet names! Though there were a lot of errors. Yay for double checking.

Triple checking... Hoorah...


	5. May 30th

[A/N]: Oh my god was that last chapter long. This one will be long too, but not as long. Hopefully.

**(I only own Kim. The rest of the characters are copyright Marvel.)**

* * *

May 30th, 20XX

Dear Diary,

Last night was the best night of my life! Aah! Oh, em... Sorry, I had to scream at it's perfectness, heh.

So first, Harry asked if he could stay with us for the night! As much as I wanted to report this to twitter, my followers' first reaction would probably be, "Yeah right."

Then, in the middle of the night I woke up to some strange noise. Since there was no guest room, someone had to sleep on the couch. Peter offered to, and did.

I peeked at Harry below my bed. I couldn't help but smile. I felt like such a creeper though. He was so cute sleeping, but if there was one thing that was bad about him, was that he snored.

I didn't think there was someone who could snore louder than Peter, but I was wrong, so horribly wrong. I laid in my bed for an hour, unable to sleep. It was so frustrating!

I was torn between waking him up to tell him to stop, or just get no sleep whatsoever.

I guess you can't help snoring, I told Peter to stop snoring multiple times, but he kept at it. Though, now that I think about it, that might just be him doing that to spite me.

Without second thought I poked him on the shoulder trying to wake him up. He was surprisingly a light sleeper for how loud he snored.

He jumped up, hitting his head on the bottom of my bed. The shock caused me to fall out of my bed. I landed on my back, so, fortunately nothing was broken.

I could definitely hear a heart thumping against a chest, whose it was, I had no idea.

Harry was so mad, speaking so many profanities, I couldn't keep track of all of them. It didn't phase me though. I was just smiling throughout his statements.

Once he saw that I wasn't affected, he turned his back to me and resumed his sleep. I took my phone and crept closer to him, intending on taking a photo.

What? It's not for me, I was doing it for twitter follows.

I was preparing to take the photo, but Harry pulled the covers over his head before I could snap the photo.

Then, we had a conversation on privacy, respect, etc. I wasn't really listening to the words, just his voice.

It ended with him asking if I got all of that, and I responded with no. He got up out of the covers and sat on Peter's bed. I snapped a photo with him off guard. He held his hand up to his eyes, but I got the pic anyway. It's too bad I couldn't get his blue eyes, those blue eyes man, they're amazing.

We started over and introduced ourselves. We got to know eachother a bit well, and on my part a little too much.

I'm a lot like my brother, at least he thinks so, (for some reason, I mean really, Peter is not as cool obviously), and we sort of bonded over that.

Then, we snuck out in the middle of the night to walk to the nearby park.

We talked on our way there, just more things about our lives, and Harry reminded me that this wasn't a date. I knew that. Nope. Once again I couldn't keep a straight face.

It was midnight, and no one was even near the park. We had it all to ourselves.

It was certainly pretty, especially under a full moon, not a cloud in the night sky.

We sat on the swings. I actually swung, but Harry was intent on just sitting.

Once I actually got to know him, he wasn't like he seemed to be in the magazines.

He was so much better. I can't even explain it now.

When he was being sarcastic, I tried to make a quip back, but I failed, I'm really not that tpe of person. It didn't matter though.

When we exited the park he started to hold my hand. I wanted to squeal, but I bit my tongue. I still blushed though, and I think Harry caught that, because he chuckled.

The thing that made this night the best wasn't the "date", or even that we held hands, no. It was the fact that he said, and I will never forget this, he said, "I had fun hanging out with you." I felt lke I was going to faint. My heart was certainly pumping, and I was kind of afraid he would hear it honestly.

Though, if there was a bad thing about tonight, and it really hurts to admit it... Ugh...

Peter was awake and leaning against the stair rail. He had to have been waiting there this whole time. He acted like he was my olderi brother, and yeah, he kinda is by a few minutes, but he's not like a year older. As soon as I came in the door and saw him, I grabbed Harry's wrist and darted up the stairs. Harry slipped out of my grip when I didn't notice.

I scrambled up the ladder and tugged the cover over myself and plopped- heh. I like that word. Plop. It sounds so unnormal, plop. Plop plop.

Well I guess I'll end it here, I need to go down to the kitchen or somewhere, Harry's snoring is still driving me up a wall.

It's kind of cute though.

~Sincerely, Kim

* * *

[A/N]: Why so long? Idk. I think I might make a 5.5 chapter someday. Not now though. I really don't want to right now, but definitely later. Did things move too fast? Again, this is a diary, and it's not like Kim can remember everything either. That's why I want to make a 5.5. Just not right now.

tl;dr: I'm too lazy for anything. That may or may not include checking my work.


	6. Speeches and Smooches

[A/N]: Omg. Thank you guys so much! I finally got a review! Thank you. That's all I can say, just, **thank you. :)**_  
_

**(I do not own Spiderman, Harry, or any character besides Kim. The characters that aren't Kim are copyright Marvel)**

* * *

Monday! Worst day of the week, unless you're graduating! Yes! Graduation day is finally here!

Only problem is, I have to stand next to Gwen.

Still don't like her, still in science, still hate science.

I didn't want to talk to her, and I don't think she wanted to talk to me.

She kept calling Peter, chastizing him for being late.

As much as I tease my brother, he's actually my favorite person in the world, and I wouldn't trade him for anything. I knew why he was late, and while I wanted him to be here with me, I felt like saving people's lives was more important.

It kind of irritated me that Gwen was focusing on Peter more than her own graduation. I guess she might not have known that Peter was Spider-Man, but it still irritated me.

I was next up to the podium to offer my speech. I was prepared for this moment.

I cleared my throat and looked to the audience. Something caught my eye. A pair of blue eyes shielded by a hoodie staring up at me.

I got my cards out and read them quickly.

"Fellow students, I have only a few words. Ahem... Screw you school, I'm going home!" I yelled the last part at the top of my lungs. I threw my hat up in the air, earlier than I was supposed to. I ran off the stage shoving Gwen on my way, and I ran to the chair next to where the guy with the stunning blue eyes was sitting.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked.

"My awesome speech. I spent all of yesterday perfecting it." I said with pride.

"You spent all day, on that? You mean that wasn't just you being nervous?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make it about loyalty, but I didn't want to be the center of attention with my speech."

"Someone's certainly modest. It's not you by the way."

We both turned to face the stage and podium.

Gwen was up next for speeches.

Her speech was about time. It was beautiful, but I wouldn't actually say that aloud on my own. Everyone clapped, except for me. Even Harry clapped, and I looked up at him with sad eyes. He saw my sad eyes and sat back down, crossing his arms.

Peter ran up to the podium where Gwen was now stepping off and kissed her.

I wanted to throw up. It felt so weird seeing them together.

I wanted to be the one up there, hugging my brother... He just had to be late.

But it can't be helped, he is Spider-Man after all. He needs to save lives, and not worry about making it to a graduation on time, I guess...

Harry looked over towards me. He smirked and raised his eyebrows. He was planning something, and I think I got the message. I knew what he was thinking about and I winked, letting him know that.

I looked over towards Gwen and Peter who were still talking out of earshot.

I tackled Harry in a hug. For some reason he was surprised, then I realized that that wasn't what he was thinking.

I've been dense this whole time and no-one's told me yet? DAMNIT PETER-

Everyone stared at us, even Peter and Gwen, which was so freaking embarassing.

Harry was squinting. He was so not amused.

People were still staring, so, in order to keep myself from further embarassment! in order to make it look like I did this on purpose, though it probably made things worse...

I kissed him. I didn't know what else to do. The stares were like knives cutting into me.

Harry looked surprised, then he closed his eyes hard and pushed me off of him.

We both stood up.

There was applause. I didn't get it at first, but Harry apparently got it. The hood part of his jacket had slipped off when I tackled him.

The common opinion seemed to be that Peter's "dip kiss", had nothing on my "tackle kiss". That was one of the only good things about the kiss.

Harry ran off, and I wanted to follow, but Peter grabbed my arm and dragged me away with him and Gwen.

Peter was angrier than Harry. Is that even possible?

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

The one moment my hood slips off, was when she kissed me... If that wasn't fate, I don't know what is.

She must have misinterpreted what I meant when I smirked. I was thinking of how stupid that dip kiss was, though I did want to slow clap, and I would've if she didn't charge me.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't explain the feeling, but I know I felt it when we kissed. I've kissed thousands of models, and I have never felt this way...

If it was raining, this would have been perfect. It was cloudy out, but the sun was shining, and no signs of rain showed. If I searched hard enough, I might have found a rainbow at least.

I expected Kim to follow me, but I didn't want to swallow my pride and look back to check.

I just wanted to go home and wallow in... I don't know. Not pity, but... Eh, hormones? Hmm. I can't think of the word. It's on the tip of my tongue... I'll find it later.

I think I'll just pour a glass of wine, relax, and just not think about the kiss.

Sounds good.

* * *

[A/N]: Well crap. I don't even know. I felt weird writing the kissing scene, idk why. Did you get the sp reference? Btw I'm sorry I couldn't make it on my schedule(which is between 10 pm and 12 am daily), but the extra hour was used for small edits. I hope they were worth it!

At least it's not long :\/


	7. May 31st

[A/N]: Thank you guys so much! I thought I wouldn't get any reviews on my first story, let alone two! So thank you, even to those who don't review. I appreciate the visits and follows very much :)

Btw, sorry for Kim's thought s about Peter and Harry. I had to insert _ some _Parksborn(I don't like the pairing name though), and it plays into her jealous trait.

**(All Spiderman characters are copyright Marvel. I only own Kim)**

* * *

May 31st, 20XX

Dear Diary,

I thought today would be really good, but it was truly the worst day ever!

It's so weird how the best day ever was followed by the worst. I hate irony.

I have to wonder how Harry felt, though, right now all I can think of is how many people took pictures.

I get it. Or at least, I think I do. He was afraid of the papparazzi.

What if there were people taking pictures to send into magazines? That would be so embarassing! Well, at least I'd be on the cover of a magazine with Harry. That's like, my dream.

Though, he'd probably be hunted down for questioning about who I am. I wouldn't mind them asking _me _who I am. I'd be happy to tell them I'm his girlfriend.

What?

Ugh, fine. No, I wouldn't actually say that... I want to though.

Now that I think about it, did Harry actually like Peter? Like, like-like. I know he chose Peter instead of me as the winner for that one contest, so, maybe he has feelings for him, and that's why he didn't want to kiss me...

I'll ask him tomorrow. He probably won't want to see me though.

I feel the need to go and apologize.

Yeah.

That's it! That's what I'll do. Correction, what I need to do.

GTG diary! God, Peter's weirdness is rubbing off on me...

~Sincerely Kim

* * *

[A/N]: Oh my god. Universal. I went on the spiderman ride twice. The only bad thing was that Oscorp was just a shabby old building, but other than that, it was nothing less than AMAZING. I got a Hobgoblin penny(which I only wanted because of another fanfic I'm working on), and a Venom plush of all things.

That was a week ago. Time travel.


	8. Sorries and Sexualities

[A/N]: Screw wordpad. It deleted every single thing on this file. It was really good too. *sigh* I guess I'll trry to rewrite it the best I can.

And I'm posting this early because I know most of you will probably be watching fireworks around my usual update time.

btw this is my favorite chapter so far. I like the final one a bit too, but this one, this one is my fave. Though, I haven't written chapter ten yet...

**(All characters besides Kim, and the guard I guess, are copyright Marvel)**

* * *

It was raining hard. The clouds were dark gray, with minor flashes of white every now and then.

I didn't even realize it was raining. It just came all of a sudden. What I did know before that, was that the air smelled like the sea. Crap, I didn't think it would rain though.

I was headed towards Harry's mansion. How did I find it?

Google.

Google maps.

I needed to apologize for earlier. I was still embarassed by the kiss, and I knew he probably was too.

Peter wanted me to stay away from Harry, said he needed a day to cool down.

I disobeyed of course.

I'm not just going to go the rest of the night feeling bad for what happened. I'm going to apologize.

I arrived at the surprisingly only two-storied building.

There was a guard standing next to the door. Not in front of it. that's pretty stupid if you ask me.

"I'm here to see Harry Osborn." I said to the very muscular guy.

"Your name?" he asked. His voice was filled with pride. He must really like his job. That's good.

"Kimberly Parker." I said, mimicking his tone.

He raised an eyebrow.

I wanted to raise mine back, but I can't do that. Is it a boy thing? Eh, I can live without it.

He turned his back to me and pressed a button on one of those phone things.

You know the ones, they're usually at places like hotels and apartment buildings, and you speak into them, and the person in the room speaks back. I dunno how else to explain it honestly.

He turned back around and looked above me.

"Mr. Osborn is not taking visitors right now." he said as he crossed his arms.

I looked beside him. The doors didn't seem to have handles, so I could just barge in if I _really wante_d to.

I needed to.

Though, it might make Harry even more mad, seeing as that's kind of breaking and entering. But, if I explained my reasoning to him-

"Miss, could you please leave the premises?" the guard raised his voice.

I was fed up with this whole ordeal.

I ran towards the door, splashing all the way.

It looked bigger on the inside, and for a mini second, I was lost, but there were two sets of stairs, and I ran up the left.

I could hear the guard yelling for me to halt. Halt... Who says "halt" anymore?

When I got upstairs, I turned my attention to a room at the very end of the halls to the right.

The guard kept slipping on the puddles left by my wet shoes.

The room door was open, and I ran towards it, hoping that it was the right one. The one Harry resided in.

The chances were probably one in a billion.

Okay, not that much, but still.

A guy with blonde hair stepped out of the door, but when he turned to face me, he ran back into the open door, which he now closed.

It was Harry, I knew it was. He can't hide from me. Gosh, now I sound like a hunter, gosh. Who says "gosh" anymore?

I ran down the long hallways, which by the way, were really fancy. The black, red, and gold suited the fancy markings.

I got to the door and knocked rapidly.

"Harry! Please, open up! I've come to apologize for earlier! Please..." I turned to check to see if the guard was there, and he was.

He took me by the arms and held them behind my back. The guard started to drag me away from the door, which was now opening.

I wasn't facing the door, instead facing the direction of the stairs.

"Harry! Call off your guard, please! Harry!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Wow, I'm going all out with old-school sayings here.

"Stop. I'll take care of her." Harry shouted at the guard.

The guard released his grip on me and walked down the stairs, I assume to go back to guarding the door.

I ran back to Harry.

I hunched over and panted, I was out of breath, I couldn't even speak.

I looked up at him. He had a look of disappointment.

I stood up fully, and Harry put his arm around my back.

He led me towards his room, and all I could think of, was, "wow".

His room was not only fancy, which is really the defining trait of the mansion honestly, it seemed pretty sophisticated.

I took a seat on his bed, which was as big as his tv, which that was the size of five sony vaios, which he also had. I question his taste in computers.

He sat next to me.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked with a just less than appealing tone.

"I came to apologize." I inhaled, getting ready to go on a rant. "I'm so sorry for earlier, I really am. F-for the kiss, you know... I'm really not the best perceiver, I'll be honest, and I thought you meant-"

"I know." Harry said as he put his hand on mine. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"What!?" I stood up immediately.

Harry simply smirked.

"Why did you- I- I know you had to be on the other side of that speaker! Why did you refuse to see me?" I asked, waving my hands in the air for emphasis.

"I wanted to test your loyalties." he said nonchalantly.

If I didn't have a crush on him, I would have slugged him right then and there. I didn't care who he was.

Okay, maybe I would've cared a bit, but still.

"So, if I just went along with the guard, you would have...?" my voice trailed off expecting an answer.

"Heh, I don't really have an answer for that." he avoided eye contact and rested his hand on the back of his neck.

I squinted, and walked towards the door. I immediately turned around, and sat back beside him.

"I can't just leave you." I looked down at my hands, which were holding Harry's once more.

"Let me make it up to you..." he said as he stood.

We walked out of his room, which was still pretty cool, and towards the stairs.

I followed close behind, wondering what he had planned.

* * *

I walked casually down the stairs. I think Kim might have tripped once or twice though.

"Ehm, what did you have in mind?" she asked once we got outside.

It was still raining, but I didn't take an umbrella. I turned my attention to the guard standing next to the door. I asked for his umbrella, and he gave it to me.

"I'm thinking a day at the beach." I finally said.

Kim looked at me like I was insane.

"What? The beach is always better in the rain. In the sun it's just hot." I looked away.

We stopped at a random curb and I gave my umbrella to Kim.

I took out my phone to call for a limousine.

"You do realize we didn't bring any bathing suits, right? Unless you have one under that shirt." she smiled, probably thinking about... Nevermind.

"Just because we're at the beach doesn't mean we have to go into the ocean."

The limo arrived with good timing. I was starting to get annoyed, and at this point we had nothing but small talk.

"Oh! I just remembered... I have a question to ask you." Kim said as she stepped into the limo.

"Is it, 'Will you marry me?', if not, then ask away." I let out a soft laugh, and Kim laughed sheepishly.

I think I might have heard her mumble, "Shit...".

We sat down beside each other, rather than oppositional. Kim seemed to be taking a liking to the soft cushions.

"No, um, heheh, I wanted to know if you like my brother."

I furrowed my brows, wondering what she meant by that. Of course I liked Peter, he's my best friend.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I mean... Like- like. It would make sense with what's been happening lately. Picking Peter over me, saying our walk wasn't a date, being unnerved by our first kiss..." she looked down at the seat, maybe she felt heartbroken. I was kind of annoyed that she said "first kiss", like she was counting on more, though I wouldn't mind...

"I... Um... I don't like him like I like you." I said quickly.

"Yeah. I knew you liked him. Well, fear not! I'll do whatever I can to get you two together!"

Man that girl is dense.

I quickly turned to look out of my window. I didn't know how to respond to... _that._

"Honestly, I never thought you were full hetero." At first I thought she was joking, then I realized she was telling the truth.

I blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. I looked back over to the window and tried to smooth my hair back. It wouldn't go back, but I figured that that was what made her think what she did. Besides her, "proof"._  
_

"I wonder who's seme and who's uke..." I heard her say to herself.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound tough. "I assure you, I am full hetero."

I leaned in for the kiss, and she accepted it. I only kissed her to prove that I liked girls, but when I did kiss her, it actually felt _really_ good.

"..." she blushed, and there seemed to be a smile she couldn't get rid of.

"... Are you sure you're not asexual?" She finally said, and laughter filled the limo as we rode on to the beach.

* * *

[A/N]: It's gone better than I thought it would so far. I might be starting to ship this.

...

Nah.

I'm still a Peter/Harry shipper :3

Fun fact: the whole romance started from the asexual joke. XD

1, _69__ 8 words btw(time travel. That doesn't exist anymore, but it did at one point)_

Also, I've been waiting forever to post this!


	9. June 1st

[A/N]: Woo-hoo! Finally making chapter 9! What? You don't get it? You will. Soon.

* * *

June 1st, 20XX

Dear Diary,

Sand... My worst enemy. That stuff should be a supervillain. They could call him or her, _Sandy Claws._ Unorginal, I know, but it doesn't just appear in a dream.

Of all the places he could've picked, Harry picked the beach. In the rain.

We skipped stones, and if it was a competition, I would win. I wanted to skip it three times, but it only skipped once, and Harry couldn't skip his stone at all. I laughed, and laughed. Until he told me to stop...

I crouched down to pick up a shell, and a crab pinched me on the finger, so I guess it wasn't a shell. It hurt really freaking bad, but I didn't want to scream in front of Harry, so I bit my tongue. It still hurts. The tongue bite I mean.

I still think he has something for Peter though, I drew a heart in the sand, with an H and a plus. I expected him to draw a K. HE DREW A P! I marked it out and drew a K, but still! How insulting is that? He just LAUGHED after that. I don't get him at all.

That's why I _love _him... I want to unravel this mystery of a man. Ooh, I just thought of a cute pet name for him... "Mystery"... He calls me "Awkwardess", why can't I make up something for him? Answer: I can.

We got a few seashells as well. And finding a sand dollar certainly brightened up my day. Harry claimed he was, "One dollar richer." haha, very funny. I kept it, actually.

And, the highlight of the day was definitely finding Henry the hermit crab! Harry found him, but I named him. Harry thought I was going to name it after him. Pfft, as if. Heh. Yeah, until he mentioned that, I was going to name him Harry.

He's still with me. In a fish bowl. It's all I could find! I'll have to go to a pet store tomorrow.

I got one of the shells that I found and painted it black. Where I got it, isn't too important, but, let's just say, Spider-man's spider emblem is going to be gray for now.

Then when the limo got there, he ditched me for Peter, who just so happened to be taking a walk down the boardwalk!

He knew...

Somehow...

He.

Knew.

Well, someone will find a hermit crab under their covers tonight.

Heh, that's animal cruelty, I'll just put his old shell under the cover to freak Peter out.

~Sincerely Kim

* * *

[A/N]: Henry the hermit crab... I might draw him one day, brush up on my animal sketching skills.

Also, I had a really good chapter going, and then I realized it was an odd number. The old chapter even had a One Direction joke(couldn't help myself)! It was so good... I vow to make chapter 10 even better!

If I haven't already made it. Time Paradox!

I have made it.

lol


	10. Requests and Hits

[A/N]: 3 reviews? Thank you guys so much! Wait, that was when chapter 7 was posted... Future me, how many do we have now?

Future me: 7 :D

* * *

For whatever reason, Harry called me earlier telling me to hurry over to his mansion. It was apparently very important.

Like he said to, I rushed over to his house, and I may or may not have tripped a few times on my brother's skateboard. Yeah, I used Peter's skateboard

Harry waited for me by the door. Oddly, he was wearing a hoodie, and he only wears hoodies in public, right? I think I'm right.

I handed the skateboard to the guard, and he put it beside him. At least he's not dense like me.

I ran over to Harry, who grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

We went to, what I assume is his meeting room, and once again, it was fancy. It had a long table, with at least ten chairs surrounding it.

He took a seat at the end of the table, and I wanted to sit beside him, but he pointed for me to go to the end seat of the table.

"So, , why have you called me here?" I asked with a British accent. He facepalmed.

"I need your help with something..." Harry sighed. He flopped the hood part of his jacket back.

Without the darkness of the hoodie, he looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot, he had dark red bags under his eyes, and there was some weird thing on his neck.

"Be honest. How bad do I look?" he asked as a maid came in with a platter of drinks. She gave one to both him and me. It was wine, which I've never had, but I don't think I want to try it ever again. I'll stick to soda thank you very much.

"You look... Amazing. As always." I replied. I tried to have a straight face, and really, I wasn't lying. I was talking about on the inside.

I took a sip of the wine, and spit it back in the cup. I slid it away from me.

"You're lying..." he said with sad eyes.

"No I'm not! You still have your personality, and that makes you handsome." I wanted to reach over and touch his cheek, but alas, he was too far away.

"That's bullshit, and always has been." he turned away.

"Okay fine, you look awful. Is that what you want me to say? Harry, what happened to you? Did someone beat you up? If so, I can find them. And if I do, I will un-alive them." I clenched my fists.

"No, but you won't like my answer."

"Whatever it is, I'll be fine. Just tell me. If we're going steady, we need to have a no lie relationship."

"Mm-hmm." he turned back to me.

"Just tell me already!" I slammed my fists on the glass.

He sighed and shifted his eyes away from me.

"I'm dying. Of the disease that killed my father..."

"Hypodysplasia or something like that, right?" I tried to be calm, but how can I when my boyfriend, okay we might not be at that point yet, is dying? I couldn't. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I think so, but that's not the point. I need you to-"

"For the love of God, Harry, please tell me you're joking!" I managed to yell through the sobbing.

"I wish this was a joke, but it's not, and only you can help me stop the disease."

I perked up, and my crying stopped. "I'll do anything! Well, maybe not anything..."

"Heh, of course." he said under his breath. "I need you to ask Peter about something, and since you're his sister, he can't refuse."

"Is it that bad?" I asked right after he finished his sentence.

"Eh, maybe. I need you to ask him if he can ask Spider-Man to visit me."

"That's a lot of asking."

"I suppose so."

"So, what is Spider-Man going to be doing? How is he going to save you?"

"That's not important, really. Don't worry about it."

I thought of what might happen. What I came up with is probably nsfw. I guess Harry really does like Peter, heh.

"Does this involve se-"

"No, no, no, and no. That's not how I'm going to get what I need." Harry stared at me wide-eyed.

"Well, what do you need? I know Spider-Man. Just because Peter takes pictures of him, doesn't mean I don't know him."

"How do you know him then?" Harry crossed his arms.

"I was saved by him multiple times." that was true. I have been saved by my brother multiple times. Mainly from getting run over. Cars hate me. I'm also, pretty blind without glasses, contacts do not work for me at all.

"'Kay. So, do you _really_ want to know what I need?"

"Human sacrifice? A lock of his hair? A ring? His suit? C-"

"Stop saying that! I told you already, I'm heterosexual!"

"I was going to to say cake, but Harry, there's no shame in being bi-"

"His blood! I need his blood..." he shouted.

I gasped, and shifted my eyes away from him and back. "Harry... That blood is dangerous... What could you possibly want with it?"

"Spider-Man, he can heal fast, right?"

Once again, true. Peter comes in all the time with scars and bruises, and the next day they're gone.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Well, then my hope is that maybe the blood will cure me." he smiled. At least that smile wasn't touched by the disease. Along with his eyes, the irises at least. Those blue eyes are like sapphires.

"I... I don't know if I can do this... You saw what happened to Connors, didn't you?"

"That was mixed with lizard blood, and besides, if you really love me, you'll do this for me. Just ask Spider-Man if he'll visit me." Harry pleaded.

"How am I supposed to contact him without doing a crime?" I sighed in defeat. I can't just let him die, not like that...

"So you do love me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Just, walk in front of a truck or something." Harry finally relaxed knowing that I would get the blood for him.

"Eh? O-kay... Sure." I got up from my chair and walked out. He followed close behind.

"Thanks." he kissed me on the cheek. I thought I would surely tumble over the stair rail, but I managed to keep consciousness.

We walked outside, and there were no clouds out, just the sun. This would've been a better day to go to the beach.

* * *

As I walked down the streets of Queens, I noticed someone get in front of a pickup truck. It looked like a girl. She just stood there in the road, and the truck was still coming.

She might have been trying to kill herself, but I didn't care. I'm not about to watch someone die by such a brutal way like getting run over.

I ran up to her and pulled her away from the road.

Once we got to the streets, she smacked me.

"What the hell were you doing in the road?" I asked angrily. The

The truck passed by before she gave me an answer.

"I was trying to contact Spider-Man..." I can't believe I didn't realize it was Kim at first. How did she not notice me?

"Doesn't he hang around tall building rooftops? Why would you step in front of a truck to do that?"

"'Cause a certain hottie told me to." she said as she removed my hood.

"Did you just call me-"

"Shut up, my darling hero." she kissed me passionately, and I returned the passion.

"So?" she blushed.

"Not bad." I replied.

"Like you know. You've only kissed me and some models."

I didn't reply.

After a minute or two of silence Kim finally spoke.

"I need to get home. Peter's probably getting worried about me. See ya tomorrow!" Kim skipped away. I didn't think grown women skipped.

I left as well.

I guess she was right to count on more kisses.

* * *

[A/N]: Not as good as chapter 8, but still pretty good. I'm proud of this chapter.

Also, I was wondering, if anyone could beta read this for me(beta read, is that the right word? Eh, you know what I mean)? I've noticed that I'm missing sall things, and then when I do correct it, sometimes my phone/laptop bugs out, they also have a problem with saying and idkwhy, and says I didn't edit it at all, when I now I did 'cause parts of the edits are there. I'd really appreciate it!


	11. June 2nd

[A/N]: Short chapter again. Sorry. When this story is over, I think I might make .5s detailing what happened in the diary chapters.

(I do not own Spider-Man, or Harry, those characters are copyright Marvel. I only own Kim)

* * *

June 2nd, 20XX

Dear Diary,

Today I did a favor for Harry. Was it hard?

Yes. Very.

I went home from Harry's mansion, and Peter was on the phone. I didn't know who it was at first, but I later learned, the hard way, that it was Harry, most likely asking Peter for his help.

I snatched the phone, and I must have hit speaker, though I meant to push end call. Oops.

I asked Peter for his blood to give to Harry, and he was like "I don't want my friend dead" and "It's too dangerous" and "It will kill him faster" and "I already said no to him I'm not going to say yes to you just because you're my sister" and I was all like, "you're such a bitch!" and we didn't talk for a while.

I laid in my bunk, he laid in his, I didn't want anything to do with him, and I still don't.

I looked at his phone when I got bored, I kind of forgot I even had the thing. It said that the person that was calling, who I assumed was Gwen since she's the only person Peter talks to besides me, had ended the call, which was weird, since I thought I ended the call. It took me a while to figure out it was on speaker.

And the person on the phone? Harry of course. Well shit. I just ruined that relationship.

Hopefully, Harry wasn't listening, 'cause I referred to Peter as Spider-Man a few times. Or maybe he forgot. Or maybe he still likes Peter, so he won't tell anybody. Heheh. If Peter finds out I put the phone on speaker I'll be dead by tomorrow.

Actually, no I won't, because I'm leaving. I'm taking only my diary and phone with me. Where will I go?

Where do you think?

I'm going to stay at Harry's mansion, he probably won't mind. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll have no guest room, and I'll have to sleep with- Ack, sorry, I'm daydreaming now. That will probably never happen.

Well, nothing's impossible I guess.

Crap... Peter's stirring, I need to leave now.

Sincerely, Kim

* * *

[A/N]: No end note ths time. FUUUUUUUUUUU


	12. Mistakes and Lost Hope

[A/N]: It feels really bad to only update the Green Recluse once a week. At least I still have Sunshine and Rainbows.

Oh wait. That's ending in six more chapters. FU-

Also, this is going to be a reeeally long chapter. Longer than usual at least. I mean like, 2000 some words.

**(I only own Kim. The rest of the characters are copyright Marvel.)**

* * *

I walked into the elevator of OsCorp. Like Harry's mansion, it was pretty fancy. All chrome and such.

A few people stepped in with me. I looked around for a button to press, and I got a few awkward stares as the others said what floor they wanted to go to.

"I don't know where the buttons are!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. Just dense.

There was some kind of AI controlling the elevator, and it accepted the numbers through voice recognition. I said top floor, I figured Harry would be on the top floor, since he's the CEO.

Once I got to the top floor, the first thing I noticed that the back of Harry's leather chair, which looked really comfortable by the way, was facing me. He appeared to be mad at something, maybe me.

"H-Harry? Are you okay?" I asked from across the room.

I walked closer towards his desk. The desk was like an iPad, if it was a desk. I want one. Perhaps I'll ask Harry one for Christmas, and since we'll be married by then, he'll definitely get me one. What? Oh, sorry, I'm daydreaming again, aren't I?

"No, I'm not 'okay', nothing is 'okay'... Everything's going to shit." came the reply. He turned his chair around so that I could see his face. He didn't seem to be any worse.

"What happened?" I was now leaning against the desk.

"You happened."

I stared at him angrily. "What the heck do you mean?"

"You didn't do what I asked. I told you how important this was, and you ignored it."

"I didn't ignore anything! It's not my fault my brother wouldn't comply! It's him you should be mad at!"

"Fine, I'll call him right now." Harry smirked.

I swallowed loudly. There were two things that might happen,

A. He tells Peter he knows he's Spider-Man, and they fight on the phone.

B. _HE TELLS PETER HE KNOWS HE'S SPIDER-MAN AND THEY FIGHT ON THE PHONE. Shit.__  
_

Harry picked up his cellphone slowly, enjoying the torment I felt on the inside. You should've seen my face. It was a mix of no emotion and nervousness.

I flung myself onto the desk and smacked the phone out of Harry's hand. He had a look of, "what the f*** just happened?".

"Why would you _call_ him?" my voice was slightly above a whisper.

"Did you not want me to call him?" he asked.

"No." I slipped off of the desk._  
_

"Then I shall call him." Harry swiveled his chair to the side, but I reached over the desk and grabbed the chair, stopping it.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked sternly.

"No..." he pushed a wine glass away from the direction of the chair. "Just, lately, I haven't been right in the head. I've been making one mistake after another... I left Menken in charge for a day, there's no telling of what he could do to the company; I confessed my love to Peter, I was trying to pull a prank to cheer myself up; and I'm buying a theme park! It's too late to cancel. I've been under so much stress..." he sighed. In my opinion, those weren't mistakes. To me at least. Giving myself the day off? Yes please. The second one, yeeeaah.. That's a mistake, but buying a theme park?

_Kim, now that you've won the super bowl, what are you going to do next? _

_I'm going to DeLand! That's a real place, right?_

I was brought back to reality with a snap of Harry's fingers.

"You're lucky I'm a very forgiving person." I said quickly, trying to focus.

"Definitely not modest though."

We remained silent for a few minutes.

"So, what brings you here?" Harry finally asked.

"I ran away." I said nonchalantly.

"You're nineteen, you can't just run away."

"Well, away from Peter at least. We had a fight... He said some things, and I called him a bitch-"

"I bet that gave you a rush." Harry chuckled.

"I'm not exactly proud of it..." I sunk.

"H-hey... It's okay. He'll get over it." he leaned over his desk to put his hand on my shoulder for comfort. It made me feel better at least. On the outside, I was like a sympathy sponge, but on the inside, I was like a bumper cart ride for emotions.

"So, you need a place to stay for the night or something?" he took his hand off of my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Well, like I said, I put Menken in charge for the day, so whaddya say we go to my mansion?" Harry asked as he fiddled around with some digital files on the desk. I assumed he was signing out or something, but curiosity got the best of me. I went around to where he was sitting, and took a peek at what he was doing. He was indeed signing out.

I motioned for Harry to scoot over in his chair. He looked at me like I was an idiot. I took it as a no, and sat lightly on one of the chair arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still focused on the desk.

"Watching you work." I replied.

"Mm-hmm. That's nice. Would you be ever so kind as to get out of my lap?" he asked with an aggravated tone. I hadn't even noticed that I had slid into his lap.

"Are you sue this scene doesn't contain a lap dance?" I asked as I rose out of his lap. When I got off of him he stood up as well.

"I'm sure." he grabbed the phone still lying on the desk.

Harry exited the building and I followed.

* * *

I unlocked the door to the hollow mansion. It was emptier than I remembered. I must have given my maids the day off. Oy.

I went to the lounge and sat down on the black leather couch. I turned on one of the tvs to the news. Once again, it featured Spider-Man. Spider-Man, the same guy who is my best friend. Great.

Kim popped in and out of the lounge door occasionally. She was probably lost in the maze that is the Osborn Mansion. I don't blame her though. When I was little, I found something new everyday, and now I know the place like the back of my hand.

Kim finally took a seat next to me.

"Your mansion is amazing! The kitchens, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, all of it!" she exclaimed as she sloped down on the couch.

"I guess so." it was hard to imagine someone who's not rich discovering all these rooms.

I turned the tv off to think about things when I heard Kim mutter, "I can't wait to live here..."

"What?!" I turned to face her briskly.

"I didn't say anything." she giggled.

"Yeah right... I heard you." I giggled as well. "You're not getting to be Mrs. Osborn that easily."

"How do you know you won't be Mr. Parker?"

"Naming doesn't work like that, honey."

"That's not what I meant!" she laughed loudly.

I realized what she was saying and threw one of the leather pillows I was leaning against at her. She ducked, and it sailed right over her head, which made me chuckle.

I heard a creak, but I thought nothing of it. The house creaked all the time, it was a big place. Kim must have heard it too, as she looked around for the source of the sound.

"It's probably nothing. The house creaks all the time." I assured her.

"'Nothing'? I'm just nothing?" a mysterious voice asked. I didn't recognize it at first, and now I looked around frantically. As far as I knew, there were no ghosts here.

The voice showed itself. He hung from the ceiling upside down by a web and flopped down into a chair adjacent to the couch. It was Spider-Man.

I received a jab on my shoulder. I looked over to Kim. "Told ya I did what you asked." she said with a sassy tone. We both smiled.

"Spider-Man! It's great to see you!" I exclaimed and relaxed in my seat. "Are you here about the favor I asked?"

"Yeah, um, I came to tell you, that, I uh, cannot, give you my blood." besides the mumbles he said it pretty quickly. The smile on my face contorted into a frown.

"Someone's not going to be Mr. Osborn." Kim muttered.

My heart dropped at those words. Not the Mr. Osborn thing, but the fact that Spider-Man, the guy that gives people hope, is taking mine away like this.

"How much?" I asked desperately.

"How much what?" Spider-Man shifted in his chair.

"How much money do you want? Or I could give you a yacht, a mansion, a position of power, just tell me. Please. I need your blood, it will heal me." I begged. I rarely begged.

"I don't want your money." he said softly. I sat in shock. This never happens, ever.

Kim turned away from Spider-Man and I. She looked like she really didn't want to be there. Her face was like a pipe, ready to burst with steam after being held back and built up.

"Everyone wants my money..." I stood and asserted myself.

Spider-Man shook his head "no".

"I can't give you my blood. It's too dangerous. It could kill you." he said, choking up.

"If I may, he's kinda already dying." Kim chimed in with a hint of an aggressive tone.

"At least he'll live longer without the blood!" Spider-Man stood and Kim did as well.

She looked flustered. "But could be cured! What's the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed at the hero. It surprised me that the Awkwardess was now standing up to someone like Spider-Man, who could kick her ass in seconds.

"He could die if our blood isn't compatible!" he shouted, getting closer to Kim.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she backed away with tears in her eyes.

"To you?!" I yelled.

"Shut the f*** up Osborn! This isn't about you anymore!" Spider-Man shot a web at me pinning me to the couch. I struggled for a second before realizing it was no use.

I think I just heard a... Hedgehog, explode, somewhere... In the distance...

"How dare you?" Kim got ready to smack him, but Spider-Man caught her arm mid swing. His grip looked pretty tight, and she struggled to get loose of it.

"I know why you're doing this! It's not going to work, Peter." she said sternly. Aha, so, Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Just as I thought.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with the same tone as he let her arm go.

"You're jealous. Isn't it obvious?" she said with a stern tone once more. "I know I spend more time with Harry than you, but that doesn't mean-"

"That's not what this is about!"

"Then what is it about?" I asked smugly. Spider-Man then proceeded to shoot a web over my mouth, I could still breathe at least.

They paused their argument for a minute.

"I need to go..." he turned to jump out of the window, and succeeded in doing so.

Once he was out of our sights, Kim sat back down beside me.

"I'm sorry about... All of this..." she started to cry.

"Mff." I couldn't talk with the webs over my mouth. She ripped the webs off of my mouth, and if I had any hairs at all on my lip they would've been gone.

"You didn't have to rip it off like that!" I yelled while she worked on getting me out of the rest of the webs.

"Sorry! I'm under stress!" she said in-between sobs.

"You're not the only one..." I said softly once I was out of the webs. Kim flung the webs over to a corner, and snuggled up to me.

"What are we going to do?" she cried.

"I don't know."

"You won't leave me will you?"

"Of course not."

"Good..."

* * *

[A/N]: **Now proofreading... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

If you've noticed, I use a lot of reference jokes. That's all. I just use a lot of reference jokes.

Also, the reason that Kim's crush on Harry seems to be realistic, is because after watching TASM2 I had a tiny crush on him myself. I'm over it now. _maybe_


	13. June 3rd

[A/N]: Sorry, I forgot to update yesterday...And here is a short chapter...

* * *

June 3rd, 20XX

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was quite eventful.

I got closer to Harry, I stood up to my brother, and best of all, I stayed at Harry's mansion for the night!

It was amazing! We cooked, which I learned I'm not very good at making omelets, but I am good at making sandwiches; we marathoned Disney movies, I think I cried at least once at all of them; and then night came. Night freaking came. Night.

I wandered the halls looking for a guest room, and while I found several, I didn't want to be alone in such a spacious room. Harry probably feels like that every night... And here he now knows that his life will be hell from now on, seeing as how Peter wouldn't help him by giving him his blood...

I went to his room and found him asleep. How could this guy sleep when all that death and blood stuff just happened? And especially when Mufasa died! That's like the worst thing ever! I'm still torn up about it. Wait, Mufasa was the deer, right?

This isn't working. Even my awesome comedy isn't helping me... I still feel bad for what happened today. I didn't like having to stand up to my brother, and in the end it got me nothing, but I did it out of blind rage... And love...

It didn't help, knowing that Harry's health would eventually worsen to the point of death, and even if we got together, he'd still die and leave me all alone. Like Peter did when I sided with Harry...

Argh, why is Peter so hard to hate? I love him because he's my brother and all, but after what he did to me, he's just less than despicable. Yes I thesaurus for that one.

But anyways, let's focus more on what happened _last night._

I went to the other side of the bed, and it kind of surprises me that he sleeps n the edge, why not the middle?

I crawled on to the bed, not under the covers, but I slept better than normally. With what's been happening, I usually don't get much sleep.

When I woke up, Harry was gone. I searched the whole house. He was really gone. I felt, and feel so alone... Is that normal?

Maybe I should go to OsCorp-

I'm so stupid... Of course, he has a job. It's too late to erase all of that, isn't it?

My phone is ringing somewhere, it's pretty echo-y, I need to answer it.

Sincerely, Kim

* * *

[A/N]: This isn't important to the story, but I've been trying to get of shiny Sableye. Why? So I can name it Harry. Don't ask why xD you'll only get spoilers for an upcoming story.

**btw I won't be updating for a while, I have to make more chapters. I should've done that sooner...**


	14. Stalkers and Ravenscroft

[A/N]: BREAKING NEWS; FINALLY AN UPDATE OH MY GOD. In other news, I have been fangirling over Dane DeHaan. Now back to your scheduled program.

* * *

I looked at the number puzzledly. I'd never seen it before, and I don't give out my number publicly, so how did this person get my number?

The cellphone had rung at least 5 times, so I decided to pick up.

"H-hello?" I asked, sort of terrified. If this guy knew my number, who could he be? Serial killer? Possibly.

"I need your help." the mysterious person asked. By the tone in his voice I could tell he was male, though he did sound rather raspy.

"Wh-who is this?"

"... Really? This is not the time for jokes, Kim."

_Shit, he knows my name. Definitely a serial killer, _I thought.

"Answer the question please." I tried to sound tough but my voice was shaky.

"No." he replied. That reply kind of scared me.

"I'm hanging up." I managed to squeak out.

"Kim wait no stop-" _BEEEEEEP. _I'd prefer to live without a stalker thank you very much.

Maybe I could get Harry to get me a bodyguard, though if I told him he'd probably freak out first. I would if Harry told me he had a stalker.

I didn't even bother brushing my hair, or putting on new clothes. When I hung up I was ready to go.

Though, my sight was a little blurry. I poked my eyes. "Yup, contact's are still in." I found myself saying aloud in the hollow mansion.

I walked through the hallways and down the large stairways. There were maids and butlers littering the halls, and oddly, I received no strange looks from them. If they see girls waking up in Harry's bed often, does that mean... I don't want to think about it.

I just ran into OsCorp like I was.

This time, I was prepared. I knew what to do for the elevators. I said "top floor" with pride this time.

I got to the top floor, and made my way to the desk.

I bumped into someone and they cursed. Sheesh. The guy turned around to see who had collided into his back.

"Kim?" Harry asked with surprise.

I looked back and forth frantically. I couldn't take it all in, it was too much.

"I have a stalker!" I blurted out.

"What?!"

Next to Harry were two security guards. I couldn't imagine why he would need them.

"Have you finally decided to get bodyguards? Oh yeah, that's right. I have a stalker and I need bodyguards." I said bluntly.

"N-no, I uh, well, I- Wait, what? A stalker?" the way he fumbled his words was so cute. That just made my day.

"Mr. Osborn has been fired and has five minutes to leave the premises." a man from across the room spoke loudly. He was certainly fa- Okay, I need a new word. Eh... Spiffy. There we go. He was certainly _spiffy. _

But spiffy as he was, his tone was not the greatest, and it kind of irked me.

"I'll explain later, let's just go." Harry grabbed my hand and led me away from the office, which, even though it was more occupied than usual, it felt emptier without Harry at the desk.

We stepped into the elevator. We were facing towards the door, and there was awkward silence, besides Harry saying "floor B" to the elevator AI, until I spoke,"So... How'd you get fired? Aren't you like the President of OsCorp?"

"That guy you saw there at the desk, he framed me." Harry replied. His answer was rather vague. I do not like vagueness.

"He 'framed' you? What for? And can I un-alive him depending on how bad this gets?"_  
_

"Menken claims that _I _created Electro. You know, that electric guy on the news. Max Dillon, I think that was his name. Menken says that I 'experimented on him'. Pfft. I had no idea about the accident. And for your second question, no you may not un-alive him... Unless you can cover up your tracks." Harry didn't sound like he was lying, which actually kind of scares me.I'll have to remind myself not to get on his bad side.

"Really? I'd think that the CEO would know something about the 'accident'." I said, trying to make small talk.

"Well, I did see the accident through security cameras, but I didn't cause it. Wait... Do you believe him over me?" Harry actually turned to face me.

"Of course not! But did you have permission to snoop around?" I asked teasingly.

"It's not snooping around. Besides, I'm the CEO, well, I _was_, but I don't need permission." he crossed his arms and faced the door again.

"Whatever you say..." I chuckled.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. A blonde stepped in, she didn't even notice us. I recognized her, it was Gwen. Yes, _that _Gwen. Ugh.

I decided to play a prank on her, since she didn't notice us behind her. I nudged Harry and snickered.

"Gwen Stacy!" I shouted. The sound of my voice kind of echoed among the elevator.

Gwen jumped in surprise and Harry and I burst out laughing. "Kim!? Why would you do that?" Gwen asked with a hoarse voice.

"Lighten up Gwen." my laugh turned into a gasping chuckle, and so did Harry's.

Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"So you're Gwen Stacy? Peter mentions you often. Are you guys still dating?" Harry asked once he regained his cool from laughing. I gave him a sharp jab on the arm. He flinched and swatted my hand away. I didn't like where this question was going.

"No... It's, uh... It's-"

"Complicated?" Harry finished for her. Gwen nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"Peter needs you though, you, uh, you seem to help him think. God knows he needs that." Harry continued.

"'Guess so." Gwen said when the elevator door finally opened again. Thank God, I don't know how much longer I could've stood there with her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, uh..." Gwen stood at the entrance of the elevator.

"Harry."

"Harry! And uh, see you around, Kim." she finished and walked off with a fast pace.

The elevator doors closed.

Harry shot me a angry look. "You don't like her, do you?"

"W-What? No... I... Yeah I don't like her." I said with my head hanging low.

"Figured. Rivals for your brother. Totally normal." he sighed.

"You don't have siblings... Do you?"

"No, but there's always TV to get information off of." he chuckled.

_Of course,_ I thought.

"So uh, why are we going to the basement?" I finally asked. Things kept popping up, and I didn't get to ask it previously.

"You'll see." Harry replied simply.

The elevator was moving slower than normal, so to break the ice I brought up the subject of that guy on the phone earlier.

"So, about that stalker..." I said slowly.

"Yes. What is this stalker thing about?" Harry didn't seem serious about this subject. He probably knew what was up before I did.

"I got a phone call this morning, and I asked the guy who he was..." Harry rested his cheek on his fist and with the other hand waved for me to continue. "... And his voice was really raspy and hoarse, but he denied my questions, so I hung up. I think I have a stalker now. How else did he get my number?"

"Mm-hmm." Harry sounded really sarcastic. I love that about him._ Squeeeee~_

"You know, now that I think about it, he sounded a lot like you- _ohh._" I smacked my forehead, I should've known. I could've smacked a little bit _less_ harder though. I think I have a red handprint on my face now.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a room bathed in green light. The air was cold, I felt like I needed a coat. To get warmth I hugged Harry as we walked towards a glass window. Speaking of glass window, there were tons of them. Behind them were weird contraptions. Tentacle arms, wings, a black ball of goo, okay, seriously... What is up with that one?

Harry, however walked towards a glass window with a single vial and syringe next to it on a pedestal.

"What the heck is that?" I pressed my face up against the glass. I exhaled, and drew a heart with a k and an h on the foggy glass.

"Spider venom. The venom from the spiders that bit Spider-Man. See what I'm saying here?" Harry leaned up against the glass.

"No." I simply replied.

"I didn't expect you to..." Harry muttered under his breath. "It's basically what's in his bloodstream, and it's what I believe will cure me. But, uh, I say, we break the glass and steal it."

"Best idea. 10/10." I whispered loudly.

"That was a joke. I do intend on stealing it though."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because I need your help stealing it."

I stared at him with disbelief. "Harry Osborn, the guy who, eh, _used _to run OsCorp, owns a mansion, has feelings for Spider-Man, probably has billions of dollars in the bank, and has multiple servants, is talking about stealing some liquid in a vial." I paced back and forth listing things.

"So, I take that as a no?" he asked hoarsely with a hint of disappointment. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. Did I mention how he had red circles under his eyes, to the point of making his eyes look like they're bleeding? Did I mention how his hair was the messiest I'd ever seen? Did I mention how anorexic he looked? Did I mention the blood on the side of his face, which I can't even explain? Harry was suffering, and I'm going to be the one to stop it.

"No... I'll help you, just tell me what to do." I said reluctantly.

"Good. Let's get started then."

* * *

Once outside Ravenscroft, I whispered the plan to Kim. She nodded, telling me she got it.

We walked into the short and empty hallways. The only sign of life were two guards.

I hid in the shadows while Kim walked up to the guards.

I paid close attention to the tasers they had on them. Hopefully Kim did too.

"Hello, my name is Kim Parker, and I'm here to see Max Dillon." she announced.

The guards looked at each other then back at Kim. "Ma'am do you have ID?" one of the guards asked.

Kim ran between them and tried to get up the stairs. The guards chased after her and while they were distracted I stole a taser from one of them and tased them both.

I took a taser off of one of the guards and threw it to Kim, who fumbled it, but eventually she got her grip and continued up the stairs.

Kim waited for me on the steps and held her arm up for a high-five. I left her hanging and she followed me up the stairs.

Once in the hallways I pointed her towards a fire alarm.

"What am I going to do if they call for guards to come after me?" she asked worriedly.

"Just taze them or something. You can handle it." I said as I pushed her towards it.

I waited towards the stairs, and soon the hallways were lit with a red light, and people flooded out of the halls and down the stairs. Kim ran once some muscular guys came towards her. I took that as my signal to go to Electro.

I wandered around for a while, the Asylum was surprisingly giant and complex. I finally made it to a room glowing with a cyan light. In the middle of the room was Electro. He was being held be, well, the first thing thought of was a black straight jacket, but it was more like bars.

"Psst. Psst! Hey!" I whispered to get his attention. Though, now that I think about it, whispering wasn't the best idea, but you never know who's lurking around.

Electro looked down at me. He seemed confused.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, but I want to make a deal with you."

"Who are you?" Electro asked. He was completely frozen besides his eyes and mouth, I felt bad for him. Even if he disagreed, it would've been the _nice _thing to do to let him go free.

"I'm Harry Osborn, and, uh, let me rephrase that last sentence, I _need _your help." I said urgently.

"_My _help?"

"Yes. I need you to help me break into OsCorp."

"Don't you own it?"

"Listen, Max, I can stand here all day. My companion is holding off the guards." I smirked. The gears in my head turned as I tried to think of a hook. "You made those grid designs right?"

"Yeah...?"

"And you want to take those back, am I right?"

Electro nodded as much as someone being held back by the chin and forehead can.

"You have to think bigger. If I release you, you can infiltrate the whole New York City grid system. All that power... At _your _fingertips."

"Yeah..." the electric in his voice made it sound rather phlegmy.

"Then... We can kill Spider-Man..." I'll admit, I got a little too carried away there. Talking to a psychopath does that to you.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a blunt object hit me at the back of my head. I turned briskly to see who had thrown the thing, which was a taser. The person who threw the taser was Kim, and she was running towards me, stumbling all the way.

She looked like she was going to kill some goblins. Ha, Kim killing something? That'll be the day.

"You never said anything about killing him!" she screamed. I cringed at how her voice cracked.

"Kim!? You were supposed to go the other way!" I hissed.

"Yeah, about that... You see, I went in a circle." she outlined a circle in the air with her fingers.

"Oh my god..." I muttered almost simultaneously.

"Oh hey Electro!" Kim said oddly cheerily. Electro twitched. Yeah, I don't like the name either.

"You're avoiding the question." Kim changed her tone from cheery to stern in just seconds.

"What question?" I looked around the room frantically, guards were surrounding us, only problem is, they had tasers. I dropped mine a little while back, and Kim threw her's at me. We're screwed.

"When did you get the idea to kill Spider-Man?" she looked like she was going to die just from the statement of killing Spider-Man.

"I don't know, now help me think of a way to get out of here..." I said shakily, and truth be told, I was shaking.

The guards edged closer to us. My breathing grew more panicked the closer they came, and Kim slapped me.

"Get a hold of yourself man! You're going to need to calm down." Kim said surprisingly calmly.

"I am calm." I managed to breathe.

The guards finally came close enough to grab us by the arms and drag us out. "Not calm! Definitely not calm!" I shouted.

"Electro help us! We need you!" Kim's voice resounded across the room. Is there a secret to making your voice echo? If there is, I want to learn it.

Electro complied and somehow broke out of the- ehm. Straps. I'll call them straps. _I've been spending too much time with Kim... _-straps and electrocuted the guards.

He regained his physical form and walked up to Kim and I.

"So?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Let's go catch a spider." Electro replied.

"No. No, no, and no There will be _NO_ spider catching. We'll get the spider venom and set you free to wreak havoc on the city. Deal?" Kim held her hand out for a handshake. I pushed her arm down. You only want to be shocked _once. _

"Deal."

* * *

[A/N]: I had to rewatch that Electro scene over and over to get the dialogue. It was funny though. One scene Harry's in comepletely normal clothes, seond he's wearng scrubs, then he's back to his old clothes. How does that work again? idk.


	15. Rewriting

Hey guys! Cinos here. Yes this will be all authors note.

'kay so um, I pose a question. I'm currently rewriting Sunshine and Rainbows because the dialogue is outdated and forced, characters are ooc, etc. I do admit it.

So, my question is, when I finish the rewritten version, should I add-on the new chapters here and update the old chapters, or post it as something new entirely, possibly even deleting this one? Like with a new name and all. (any name suggestions?)

Also that was before I found out what spell check was. Yeah...

Well that's all! Thanks for listening!

_No_w_ to go write that genderbent ultimate Spider-Man fic_


End file.
